


seven days

by TheGrimLlama



Series: supercorp trash team compilation [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, I know I mostly write fluff but.... they don't call me the grim llama for nothin guys..., This is NOT a fun fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: Seven days. It had been seven days since Lena had awoken to soft giggles and a mouthful of blonde ringlets.





	seven days

Seven days. It had been seven days since Lena had awoken to soft giggles and a mouthful of blonde ringlets.

It had been seven days since she'd heard the deep slow voice beside her, crooning to the tune tinkling from the music box as the porcelain dancer spun, watched by tired blue eyes.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_   
_You make me happy, when skies are grey..._

Seven days since two sets of arms hugged her tightly, two pairs of lips kissed her cheeks, two matching grins dragged her from the comforts of their bed.

***

Six days. It had been six days since J'onn and Winn had shown up in her office unannounced. Lena had known something was wrong from the moment they stepped through the door. Maybe it was the drawn look on J'onn's face, maybe it was the bloodshot eyes Winn was sporting. Whatever it was. Lena knew.

Her heart was in her throat as she stood from behind the desk, excusing herself from the investors sitting across from her.

The men had barely exited the room when J'onn held out the cape, folded neatly in his hands.

She took the fabric from J'onn, not even hearing the words of sympathy pouring from him.

Six days.

It had been six days since Lena had touched the fabric hidden away in her bedside drawer.

***

Five days. It had been five days since Alex had woken up from the induced coma. Five days since Lena had to break the news to her sister-in-law that she had been the only member of the team to make it back alive.

Lena didn't cry. She knew that Alex needed it more than she did. Alex had been there.

Alex had seen it happen.

It had been five days since Alex had woken, five days since Eliza had arrived to help out. Five days since Lena had shed even a single tear.

***

Four days. It had been four days, since their daughter grasped the idea that her momma wasn't coming home.

Four days of tantrums, of sobbing. Four days of a tiny voice begging Lena to let momma come home.

Lena still didn't cry. She held it together. Her baby girl needed her.

It had been four days since they fell asleep, curled together in a toddler bed to the soft song of the music box.

_Please don't take my sunshine away..._

***

Three days. It had been three days since the funeral. Three days since Lena stood up, and read the eulogy for her best friend. Three days since she had to ward off tears to downplay their relationship for the sake of the blonde girl sitting stoically next to her grandmother.

It had been three days since Lena had to hold back the four year old, reminding her that momma wasn't momma right now. Momma was Supergirl, and the city was in mourning.

***

It had been two days since Eliza had taken their daughter. Two days since she had delivered the prescription of sleeping pills. Two days since Eliza and Alex had commented on the bags forming under Lena's eyes.

It had been two days since Lena had managed a solid five hours of sleep.

***

The pills wore off all too soon. Lena was jolted awake by the distant sound of a siren and the memory of strong arms slipping from her waist, of the bed shifting beside her. She touched the lamp next to her, dousing her in a soft yellow glow.

Her pain reared its ugly head again, as the clock chimed midnight. Kara had been gone for a week. Lena felt her chest closing up, her eyes clenched to stem the tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks.

It had been six days since Lena had opened the drawer beside her bed. She reverently held the fabric, unfurling it from the military folds, revelling in the scent that was just Kara.

The last fold came loose, and there was a soft thud on the bed, followed by the tinkling of their daughters music box.

The song was slowing to a close, as the cogs slowly ran out of turns, reminding Lena of the first time Kara had played the song. She wrapped herself tight in the soft red fabric, praying that morning would come swiftly.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY.... 
> 
> Come and scream at me on tumblr @thegrimllama


End file.
